


Public Sex

by intheloveofsweetsatan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheloveofsweetsatan/pseuds/intheloveofsweetsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc isn't one to wait when it comes to sex. And he certainly doesn't mind doing it wherever he damn well pleases either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public Bus

Murdoc....this is a bad idea..."  
Stu lowly protested beneath the chattering of the crowded bus.  
Murdoc already had his pants and underwear around his thighs. His cock already pressed against his slick hole.  
"The BEST idea." The bassist corrected with an unsettling amount of composer.  
 Stu barley had time to prepare himself, before he was slammed down onto his hips. Enticing a surprised groan from him.  
The bassist wasted no time fucking him senseless.  
He loved it when he got Stu shaking and moaning like a whore. Especially when everyone could see.  
The singer clung to him the best he could as he tried his not to draw any attention towards them. Murdoc wasn't helping as he moved his hips to meet his, digging his nails into his hips and exposed thighs. Enticing a strangled moan from the taller man,  
"I bet you wish everyone was watching..." He groaned into his ear, before driving into him harder. "Watching their pretty little singer be a bigger slut then usual."  
Stu could barely take the teasing. Let alone the merciless fucking he was receiving, and it was painful apparent he was close too.  
Murdoc licked the shell of his ear and leaned him against the seat in front of him. Placing dangerously close to a fellow passenger, whom was thankful listening to music at the moment.  
Stu bit down on his lower lip more aroused them before as he came closer to orgasm. Murdoc was thriving of the site of f his blue-haired slut trying to cover his mouth to hide the delicious noises he was making. But Murdoc held his arms in place as he continued to mercilessly fuck him.  
The singer bite down on his lower lip and held his breath as he orgasmed. Managing to silence himself as he came onto the back of the seat.  
Murdoc quickly pulled out, and briefly stoked himself off and onto the breathless singer's lower back.  
"What a shame, no one got a show." The bassist announced between pants.  
"Guess we'll have to try again." he repositioned himself against the singer still twitching entrance, much to his secretive delight.


	2. Libary

"Shush! You wanna get kicked out again?"  
Murdoc asked as he pressed the the singer's chest to the bookshelf.  
"Course not..." Stu muttered.  
"Good. Now shut it." Murdoc order as he forced his fingers into the other's mouth.  
"Go on suck'em."  
The singer did as he was told as his pants, along with his briefs, were pulled down to his thighs.  
The bassist licked his lips as he pulled his fingers away.  
"Your gonna be a good lad and keep quiet, right?" Murdoc asked as he massaged the taller man's entrance.  
Stu squirmed as he took a shaky breath, "Y-Yeah..."  
"Good." The bassist purred as he slide a finger into him.  
Murdoc keep slow pace as he watched the singer softly pant.  
He grinned and add another finger before adopting a faster pace. Enjoying every moment Stu struggled to keep his voice down.  
It didn't help that he was moving against the spot that really got his singer singing.  
Stu whined once he removed his finger.  
"Shut it." The bassist quickly silence him as he unzipped his pants and fished for his erection.  
"Hold still now." Murdoc told him as he positioned himself before yanking him back and onto his erection by his hips.  
The singer slipped up, moaning loudly in satisfaction.  
Thankfully the old bat at the front desk didn't hear, but it didn't stop Stu from tiny their luck  
Murdoc fucked him nice and hard, earning him choked moans and a few incoherent ramblings.  
Stu reached down and began to stroke himself off, much to Murdoc's pleasure.  
"Come on, baby." The bassist groaned as he leaned down to nip at his ear. "I know you wanna cum."  
The singer let out breathy moans as he got closer to climax.  
The bassist straightened up and gripped his hips before pounding into him.  
Stu lasted a few more moments before cumming with a low whine.  
Murdoc slowly pulled out of him, rubbing circles on his hips.  
"Don't get too out of it." He told his trembling singer. "Still got some _unloading_ to do."  
Murdoc cackled to himself as he repositioned himself at the singer's, now, twitching entrance.

**"What the fuck you people doing back there!"**


End file.
